farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Crocodile
Overview Far Cry 3 Crocodiles are found all over the islands, these large reptiles rule over small streams, rivers and swamps. They are primarily found floating just under the surface of the water (usually camouflaged by lilly-pad patches and other floating vegetation) with their eyes and snout partially protruding out of the water. They usually employ their hunting technique near shallow waters and river-shores to be able to catch animals and sometimes humans by surprise. Take caution when approaching, they will wait for the opportune moment and then charge forward towards their victims. A quick-time event (button mashing) will take place when a crocodile attacks Jason. A button/key will appear on screen to show you what you need to press to avoid death. They can be skinned, but yield nothing noteworthy besides Leather, which can be sold for $10. A Brown crocodile also appears in the mission Down in the Docks. This is the first time (not including free-roam) that the crocodile is introduced in the game. Far Cry 4 Crocodiles also reappear in Far Cry 4 as the Mugger Crocodile, Despite that, it only can be found in the Golden Path Mission in Jalendu Temple and very rarely in the wild. Far Cry Primal Crocodiles appear once again in [http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_Primal Far Cry Primal] where they appear with patterns similar to a modern salt water crocodile. Oddly, there is no evidence that crocodiles have ever lived in Europe. The classification for all crocodiles, extant or extinct, indicates that crocodiles only live in tropical or subtropical climates, which Europe has not had for the entirety of the existence of crocodiles. However, there are other crocodylians, i.e. alligators, which would have lived in Europe, though much before the time in which Primal is set. Other extinct lineages of crocodyloids would have also lived in Europe. All crocodylian and crocodyloid members in Europe perished many millions of years before the appearance of men-like apes.Crocodile is actuallybased on the Africa's Nile crocodile. Trivia * Crocodiles never leave the water unless it is to lunge at the player, but when an animal or NPC is attacked, they get pulled into the water with minimal struggle. * A rare Albino Crocodile exists in a remote swamp on the Southern Island. This unique Crocodile is encountered in a Path of the Hunter mission where you are required to kill it with a machete. Physically the Albino Crocodile resembles a Saltwater Crocodile with the only difference being that it has white skin and more health than its green-skinned cousins. * There is a common scripted event where a civilian will wander into a river or lake for seemingly no reason and get attacked and killed by a crocodile. This will happen virtually every time a civilian get next to or in the water and can be useful for finding the location of crocodiles. * Crocodiles cannot be tagged with Jasons camera. * In Far Cry 3 map editor, if a crocodile is placed on land, it will use the animation as if it were swimming. This is probably because Ubisoft never intended the crocodile to leave the water. Gallery 632847_20121204_640screen031.jpg|Wildlife : Crocodile in Far Cry 3 Farcry3Crocodile-620x350.jpg|Crocodile lunging out of the water at Jason King Min Kyrat Animal (18).png|In King Min's Kyrat Far Cry® 4_20180124210047.png|Crocodile in Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 3 Animals Category:Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Far Cry 4 Animals Category:Antagonist Category:Far Cry New Dawn Animals Category:Far Cry New Dawn